I Wish You'd Do It Again
by Lacrow
Summary: Somehow, in their tiny little minds, they constantly came to the same conclusion. And being her boyfriend, it was his job to beat it out of them.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own the song _The Next Contestant_ by Nickelback

* * *

><p><strong>I Wish You'd Do It Again<strong>

* * *

><p>He wasn't stupid. Not like the fuckers he was used to dealing with.<p>

Somehow, in their tiny little minds, they constantly came to the same conclusion.

That she would, for whatever reason, decide to put down the beers in her soft, but firm hands. Ditch her job for the night as a dance club waitress, which she worked so _fucking _hard in to put herself through college, and go along with them to whatever hole in the wall or bathroom the low life could find. Because that's obviously what she would do; throw out everything she had just to enjoy the fucker's less than average cock for an amazing two minutes, before leaving him as he probably tried to apologize and promise her that it had _never _happened that quickly before. He'd swear it.

And Soul would swear that he'd beat the fuck out of all of them. First for actually thinking they'd try to lay one of their desperate fingers on her in the first place, and second for actually thinking she'd go along with it at all. The drunken bastards had no right to assume that his girlfriend, one of the sweetest, most caring, most _violent _people he'd ever known, was just some slut whose sole existence was to be their dick warmer for the night. It infuriated him to no end, because he knew that it wasn't the first time it had happened. In fact, Soul knew first hand that it was a constant occurrence. His bruised knuckles were testimony to that, with the strained sense of trust he felt every night she left for work keeping him from sleeping. Not that he didn't trust her. It was the fuckers he worried about.

_"Soul? Hey, Soul?"_

For the moment though, the anger that built up as she explained her previous night to him seemed to dissipate with the call of his name. He looked up from his plate of food, the one his girlfriend was nice enough to make for him before leaving for work. Even after having dealt with insane professors and students at the university she went to during the day, somehow, for some reason, Maka found it in her schedule to make a not-half-bad plate of spaghetti, his favorite. All the more reason why he still felt bitter as she continued on, recounting how her supervisor had to send her to a different section the night before. All because one of the fuckers got drunker than most, and a little bolder than he should have. The thought of him grabbing her ass...

"It wasn't a big deal." Maka grumbled, sticking her nose up in confidence. "I punched him so hard, he didn't wake up till closing."

"That's good." Soul replied almost automatically, his tone even despite the torturous thoughts running through his head.

He knew that whatever his girlfriend did to him, that guy got off way too easy. Soul entertained the idea of what would've happened if he were there, like he had been a few times before. Not that he was allowed in the club anymore, at least, not when _she _was working. Not when she was busy getting hit on and groped by random strangers too sad and desperate to get their own dam women, instead relying on booze and the confusion of the dance floor to do most of the work for them. And of all the fricken waitresses working, why was it always _her? _Why was it _his _girlfriend?

"Soul? You seem out of it. Are you feeling okay?" she asked with a frown, breaking him from his bitter musings.

Shaking his head coolly, the sharp toothed man gave a lazy smile. "Honestly babe, I'm fine. No worries."

"You're such a bad liar." Maka huffed, reaching over the dinner table to check his temperature.

The touch of her hand against his head caused all the hate and resentment to leave him, the only thing left being the grin he just couldn't hold back at the thought of her worrying about him. Without a word, he took up her hand and laced his fingers through her own, causing the young woman to pink as his lips trailed along her skin. She smiled as he pulled her in, their foreheads pressed together gently.

"I am not. I just can't seem to hide things from _you._" Soul sneered, his breath tickling her lips.

Maka shook her head against his, eyes half closed. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to admit that."

"Well then, tell me," Soul cooed, moving his plate of spaghetti out of the way. "What am I thinking about right now?"

"The same thing you always think about." she laughed, their lips teasing each other for a moment before kissing outright.

_That _was the difference between him and the others. The fuckers could hope and pine all they wanted, but in the end she'd come to him. Just like how she scooted towards him with each passing second, the distance between them quickly closing in as her chair seemed to magically migrate towards his. She gave a fleeting moan, and Soul had already had enough. Without caring about her having to go to work in an hour, the red eyed man grabbed hold of her chair and pulled her completely in. Maka squeaked in surprise, her eyes thrust open at the same time Soul's tongue graced her own.

He knew exactly what she was going to say in a moment; that she'd love to, but tuition wouldn't pay for itself. It was the same speech Maka always gave him whenever his libido got the better of him before she had to clock in for work, though it never stopped him from trying the next time. This time was no different, and Soul wouldn't give up his chance without a fight. He tried his best to keep her ready; nibbling at her lower lip, kissing down her neck, _biting _her. All the while, brushing over places on her that no other man was allowed to go near, let alone think about.

"Soul..." she groaned quietly, feeling his hand slip in between her legs. "...Soul, I have to-"

"-Please don't say it." the man cautioned, lapping at the base of the woman's neck.

Maka shuddered as he pulled her into an embrace. "I have to work, Soul."

"Work with me instead." Soul grinned, tickling her soft, white skin.

The last thing he wanted was for her to leave him. Not because it meant giving up a great fucking evening together, but because she'd have to deal with those ignorant ass-wipes at the club. And for what? Minimum wage and tips, with the constant threat of being sexually assaulted? He hated her working there, more than he could ever let her know. So maybe that was why he always tried to get her into bed; so she wouldn't have to put up with _other _guys trying to do the same thing. Maka was his dammit, and the last thing he wanted was to let anyone think he'd share her with them.

Then again, maybe he just found her _really _fricken attractive. Maybe the way she sucked in air as he toyed with her cleavage was the hottest thing he'd seen from her in a while, and the fact that she didn't even try to pull back was invitation enough to keep going. Soul eagerly pulled at her low-cut work uniform, revealing the lace she wore underneath it. He snickered as he pulled her bra down, remembering vaguely that Maka had told him when she bought it that was only because it was comfortable and on sale. Never mind the fact that it was also easy to take off and sexier than holy hell.

His girlfriend moaned as he took up her breast in his mouth, his teeth scraping along her skin. "Are we really doing this?"

"What's it look like, Maka?" Soul muttered, continuing to gnaw on her before finally taking up her teet in his mouth.

Maka held her breath, hands running through his soft white hair as he started to suckle. "Right here?"

The man ignored her question, just long enough to hear her moan again. "There's the couch."

She tossed a quick look behind her and stared at their small living room, contemplating whether or not to actually go through with the one thing she knew her boyfriend wanted to do. In the end though, after a few seconds of wondering, Soul was the one who made the decision for her. She became disheartened when he broke away, ending the amazing run he was having with her breasts. In a bit of a daze, Maka stared straight ahead as the red eyed man went around the table, barely noticing as he pulled her chair back to give her room. She finally acknowledged him when a few short words were whispered into her ear, those very same red eyes being there to greet her as she turned to meet him face to face.

With a simple nudge of his head, Soul motioned for her to get up. The blonde obliged with a meager breath, knowing full well what was about to take place. Despite that though she didn't hesitate, and he knew from the way she looked at him before heading towards the living room that Maka was his for the evening. Her wide, emerald green eyes told just how enthralled she was with everything taking place, and as Soul quickly followed her onto the couch, he couldn't help but feel proud. There wasn't a man in that fucked up club who could make his girlfriend toss her job aside, if even for a moment. Maka was an almost impossible nut to crack, which was one of the reasons why he loved her. The only thing was, every once in a while, he actually got lucky enough to do just that.

Yet another thing he had over the others; tact. Everything he did, every thought that ran through his mind, Soul kept it short, cool, and methodical. The same reason why she'd fallen in love with him in the first place was the same reason she gave herself so willingly to him on the couch as he pulled down her black uniform pants. Yeah, he could be sarcastic and blunt, but at times like then and there it hardly even mattered. Not when he tugged at her panties at just the right pace, and stared down directly into her eyes as she arched from the slow disappearance of her underwear. Even after they had long since been tossed to the side and he pulled off his own clothes, Maka still continued that open, accepting stare as Soul hovered right in front of her.

Legs widening after a few moments of silence, she finally mustered a meek smile. "What are you waiting for?"

"Just thinking." Soul replied simply, cocking his head to the side as he leaned over the armrest.

"About?" Maka raised a brow, reaching for his shoulders as he let his head fall closer.

After staring for a moment, he finally grinned. "I didn't get to finish eating."

Maka practically jumped at his touch when he came out of nowhere, his face buried in between her legs as she squealed in surprise. Soul chuckled against his girlfriend's hot, pink self as the latter squirmed, the feeling of his breath against her most vulnerable spot sending her into an ecstasy-filled fit. It had been god knows how long since he'd had the opportunity to do that to her, what with her late night job, and quite frankly they both missed it. For her, it was the feeling of his tongue as it worked its way inside her. For him, it was the way she'd huff and squeal while she called out his name.

_His _name. No one else's.

A fact that encouraged him to quicken the pace of his mouth as he worked it around her pussy, with Maka breathing heavier with each passing moment. She pulled the back of Soul's hair, his continued laps and nibbles at her insides forcing the young woman's legs to wrap around his neck with vigor. Her back arched underneath him, Soul's name escaping her lips between each breath she took as the sharp toothed man tickled her softest areas with his fangs. After a certain point, Maka wouldn't say a word. All she did was buck and tighten her legs around him, the latter taking it as a sign that she was peaking fast. Unable to pull away, and the ability to breathe quickly fading, Soul cut to the chase. A few pulsing seconds of eating out her walls, and he finally heard it.

The telltale scream that told him he had done his job right. The feeling of her legs around him suddenly constrict, before falling loosely on his shoulders. Finally able to break free, the man sucked in air as Maka did the same, both desperate to satisfy their aching lungs. Soul mustered a weary grin as his face crashed into his girlfriend's abdomen, satisfied with the way her entire body shook with each breath.

"You still wanna go to work?" he heaved, noticing from the corner of his eye the clock as it stood atop the TV.

After a moment of silence, a sudden sigh filled the young man's ears. "Soul. I never _want _to, but there's expenses and-"

"-Then let me pay for some of your shit for once." he said flatly, cutting Maka off from telling him the same thing he always heard.

Soul brought his head up, a dull stare being the only thing there to indicate he had any emotions at all. Maka looked down on him, an obvious frown pulling at her lips as she tried to figure out just why his attitude had changed so quickly. Both remained silent, the only thing to change being their positions as Soul found it in him to move up towards her. His forehead pressed up against hers, the two of them staring into each other's eyes as their lower halves came together like puzzle pieces. Falling right into place like they were meant to. Like they were supposed to.

"Tell me what's wrong." Maka demanded softly.

"Nothing." he replied simply, his eyes lidded in thought.

The woman snaked her arms around him. "You're a bad liar."

"Only to you." Soul smiled faintly. Maka couldn't help but to smile back.

For once he wasn't sure how to proceed. All his life Soul had taken things in stride, and for a good ninety-nine percent of the time it worked out well for him. This time however, he had no idea what to say or do besides lay there with his girlfriend on the couch. How the fuck was he supposed to tell her that he couldn't handle the thought of her working anymore? At least not at that club where he'd hammered more faces in than actually gotten hammered himself. It was no place for a girl like her to be, not when she could get a better job somewhere else, with probably much better pay to boot. And all without the constant heckling of other men as they guzzled down their shots, just itching for any warm body to pass by so they lay their grimy little hands on-

"-You don't want me working tonight?" she practically whispered, kissing him before he had a chance to respond. "Is that it?"

Soul didn't have a choice as her lips pulled away from his. He nodded. "I don't want you working there at all. Period."

Maka's expression barely changed. Even so, her green eyes seemed so much softer. "Because of the men?"

"The little dickwads, yeah, them." he snorted harshly, unintentionally making his girlfriend giggle.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, the latter's eyes widening in surprise as she reached up to kiss him again. He was taken aback by her reaction, but enjoyed it all the same. How could he stay bitter when Maka's tongue kept his own in such close company? The truth was he couldn't, especially not with the way her toes traced along the back of his legs in a way that sent goosebumps erupting all over his body. Soul wasn't about to complain about any of it, and instead melted into her embrace as she continued to show him just what she thought about him as compared to the men at her work.

A tiny moan escaped from Maka's lips, but Soul knew it wasn't the same as the lust-filled ones that came before it. The way she held onto him without the slightest hint of letting go. The way she moved with him there on the couch, matching every twitch of his muscles perfectly. The way she kissed him and wouldn't dare break way, it all told Soul the exact same thing. That she wasn't in it for the sex, and that he had been an idiot the entire time for thinking otherwise. All Maka wanted was him, in the same way that all he wanted was her. Nothing more, nothing less.

They continued giving themselves to each other, until Maka eventually pulled back for air and smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"It's not you that I'm worried about." Soul said in one heavy breath. "No one else is going to touch you as long as we're together."

"Soul, I'm not a helpless little girl. Believe it or not, I could probably take you in a fight." Maka deadpanned lightheartedly.

He growled, knowing that was probably true. "Point is, you're my girl. Helpless or not, I'm here to protect you."

"That's true. But, when you're not around, I can take care of myself. Ok?" his girlfriend finally settled.

It took him a moment to consider just what Maka was offering. He raised a brow as she stared optimistically back, still wrapped around his waist and neck in the most amazing way possible. Admittedly, he could hardly keep a steady train of thought what with how close they were to actually going all the way. Combined with the fact that she pulled him down yet again to seal his mouth off with a kiss, and it was a wonder he could even think at all. Knowing Maka, it was all just a way to distract him and make him agree to whatever she wanted. Not that he had much of a problem with it at the moment.

"Alright babe." he mumbled, caught up in his girlfriend's lips as they worked wonders together with his.

"Good." Maka grinned in victory, every word muffled by a kiss. "And now that that's settled, I've still got a half hour to kill."

As if a switch had been turned on, Soul immediately straightened out. His entire self froze, despite the blonde woman still wriggling beneath him. He was about ninety percent sure she was implying that they'd have sex here and now, but that tiny part of him that controlled his movements just couldn't believe that theory. It took Maka bucking into his lower half to realize that she really _was _in the mood, and that he was wasting precious time by trying to unnecessarily sort through everything. For the sake of his manhood, and a wonderful evening, Soul took his girlfriend by the waist and held on tight.

He grinned when her voice cracked ever so slightly at the feeling of him inside her, just a slow and gentle pump to get her ready for what was about to come. Maka's legs couldn't decide what to do with themselves, finally deciding to wrap around his waist for the moment as he continued to tease her innermost walls. She huffed with each one of his gentle strokes, finally trailing off into that tiny squeal he fricken loved to hear from her whenever they got intimate. It was enough to make him just a little bit bolder, encouraging him to pick up the pace a bit as each one of his shoves grew harder, more forceful.

And for the rest of the night, that's how things continued. Maka would continue to give her sex-induced noises, as he would be the one to continually force them out of her.

Unsurprisingly, Maka didn't go to work that day. Even if she did, by her own account she probably wouldn't have been able to do much walking in anyway.

* * *

><p>The corner counter. That's where he sat, and everyone who worked there knew it.<p>

Not that he had gone to the club one day and announced it, or demanded that they reserve that stool solely for him. It just sort of worked out that way, he supposed. After she started working there and he'd come to visit her, the spot he currently sat in slowly became the one he always went to. All things considered, it was convenient for Maka. She knew exactly where to find him, always saving time enough for them to talk as she came back from her rounds. And the bar staff was cool with it too; if anyone tried to take the then-empty seat, they'd tell the poor sap it was broken or make up some other excuse.

He liked them. They were a fun bunch of folks to be around, and he could always count on the bartender to shoot the shit with him while Maka was out working. The booze was pretty good and the music was alright. The waitresses were always talking with each other, as he noticed a few times when he caught his girlfriend talking to her tall, raven haired friend. The DJ wasn't an annoying fuck like he very well could have been, though that didn't stop him from shouting his name out a few times. Black Star had a nice ring to it, at least getting a few points for originality.

Soul caught all of it from his perfect spot, which just so happened to have the best view in the club. He smiled, recalling that Maka had pointed that fact out to him on more than one occasion. She seemed intent on thinking that he had picked it solely so he could spy on her while she worked, something he had trouble disproving. In reality he really hadn't, though it's not like he didn't abuse that little perk every once in a while. He always came for the booze, beats, and of course Maka, but even he had to admit, some nights turned into him becoming her personal bodyguard. Some nights, the men were stupider than usual.

Kind of like how they were tonight, as he noticed with narrowed eyes. Taking up his glass of whiskey, the bleach haired man monitored the dance floor from afar as men and women of all sorts moved to the beats of their loudmouthed DJ. There was nothing he didn't expect; a lot of grinding and not much actual dancing, but the intensity was far from average. Crowds cheered for no dam reason other than to sound like dumbasses, beer occupying their free hands as they lost themselves in the music. Soul snorted, having expected nothing less from a St. Patrick's Day evening.

"Busy night?" he called from over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the dance floor.

The bartender, Kid, put the finishing touches on a mixed drink the girl next to him had ordered. "You think?"

Giving a lazy grin and a shrug, Soul let his eyes linger on the dance floor just a few moments longer before breaking away. He turned to meet his busy friend, instead finding a busty woman staring back at him as the golden eyed bartender handed her a drink. She smiled, in that sort of way he had seen far too many times before when Maka had coincidentally left him for a few minutes. They all acted the same, even smiled the same, and it was pretty funny how they all decided to make their move whenever that green eyed waitress wasn't around. Almost like it was finally safe for them to try.

Not that they ever got very far. Like now, as he turned yet again to face the crowds. "Kid, you seen my girl? I think she's avoiding me."

"Well," his friend smiled, noticing how his female customer immediately retracted. "It's only been 5 minutes since she left."

"That's three minutes too late.'" Soul grinned, taking a drink from his whiskey as Kid shook his head behind him.

He always gave her a hard time at work, especially now that manager wouldn't let him in the bar whenever she was working. Said it was to avoid conflicting interests, or whatever the fuck that meant. Either way, that hadn't stopped him from sneaking in multiple times. Actually it was more like the bouncer _letting _him in, considering they were cool with each other. It was that way with everyone who worked there, besides the manager of course. If all he wanted to do was stop by for his girlfriend, the staff had no intention of giving him the cold shoulder. In fact, it was the ones like Kid who encouraged him to do it.

And it paid off too, as Soul noticed Maka coming towards him after emerging out of a bustling crowd of dancers. He quickly killed off the rest of his glass, hoping to avoid the inevitable glower from her if and when she noticed him drinking alcohol. Despite working as a waitress, the girl hated the stuff, and hated him drinking it in front of her too. Luckily for him, she seemed far too preoccupied with trying to make it to the bar counter in once piece. Avoiding rude and unknowing people, the tired blonde eventually made it to the chair right next to him, the girl in the _other _chair finding it best to walk away.

"Kid, give me something." she huffed, letting her head fall to the counter.

Amused, the bartender held up two plastic bottles. "I have coke and root beer. What'll it be?"

"Neither," Maka moaned, causing the two men to raise their brows. "Give me whatever Soul was having."

"Since when the hell do you drink hard whiskey?" her boyfriend practically jumped, concerned about the sudden change.

The blonde shook her head, continuing to ask Kid for a drink to which the latter kept saying no. "I don't want to talk about it, you guys."

Immediately, the cogs in Soul's head started turning. Admittedly swept up in a lull, he hadn't really paid attention to her like he usually did. Kid kept him occupied, and the liquor had dulled his senses to a semi-hazy blur. Not to mention the fact that people kept filing in from a St. Patrick's Day consisting of booze and more booze, hoping to squeeze out a little more of the one day where they could get hammered without consequence. And she really _did_ take longer to get back than usual, even though he was just joking around when he had said that. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together; All of this combined into the perfect soup of loud mouthed partiers, the kind that didn't give a shit about who they stepped on, or whose girlfriend they were intentionally grabbing.

Soul kept his anger to a painful simmer, curling his fists in his pockets so as to avoid them being seen. "Where is he?"

Looking up at him, Maka quickly turned away at the sight of his burning red eyes. "Remember the talk we had?"

"Yeah, I do." Soul growled. "Which means that since I'm here, I'm taking care of this. Now where is he?"

"Kid! Please tell him to calm down!" she begged tiredly, not wanting to deal with her manager.

The bartender meanwhile scratched the back of his head. "Just...go ahead and tell him."

Maka heaved, clutching the bridge of her nose as she tried to sort through things. At the same time, Soul towered over her, already searching the crowds behind him for whoever stuck out most in his eyes. Part of him knew that the last thing his girlfriend needed was some naive customer to get beat up on her account, being that it had already happened more times than anyone could count. The other part of him however quite frankly didn't give a fuck about the consequences, his only concern being to show that little asswipe and everyone else in the club that she was off limits. Period.

Before he had a chance to storm off and make an ass of himself looking for the little twerp however, Soul was forced to turn back around at the tug of his shirt by Maka's hand. She sighed as he looked down on her, already regretting what she was about to do. To both his and Kid's surprise, the blonde waitress pointed to a single man as he stumbled his way out from the crowd of people. The poor sap could barely stand up, let alone dodge the numerous people that continued to bump into him. Soul took one look at him and his big, green leprechaun hat, and immediately snorted. If the guy really had just disrespected Maka, it'd be a miracle if he could even remember it. Actually, from the way he teetered back and forth, it'd be a miracle if he could even speak.

"_That's _the guy?" he asked in amazement, watching as the man did his drunken acrobatics.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" Maka snapped, obviously embarrassed. "Just leave him alone, ok?"

Soul continued to stare, cringing when the partier fell to the floor face first. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing, can I?"

Maka became horrified when her boyfriend took off, casually making his way towards the grounded man to do god-knows-what to him. She knew nothing she could say would stop him, and instead tried to give the bartender a silent plea for help. Kid in turn looked at her and shook his head, knowing his friend's stubbornness all too well. The only thing they could do was watch as Soul dodged dancer after dancer, making his way slowly but surely towards the man. Maka's head swirled with just what exactly was going to happen this time. Would people see? Would they care? Would her manager come out?

She buried her face in her hands when the sight of Soul crouching on the floor became clear, his white hair reflecting the colored lights as him and the drunk said some indiscernible words to each other. The music was so loud, neither she nor Kid could hear anything going on between them. So naturally, Maka figured Soul must have been telling the man a few choice words before popping him in the face. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she lifted her head up to confirm the suspicions running rampant through her head. Very quickly however, the young woman became confused at what she saw.

Soul had the other man's arm around his shoulders, the latter of which was hobbling with him as the two made their way to the front door. Again saying a few more things between them, Soul seemed to shake his head at something the other man was telling him. Maka cocked her head in bewilderment, watching as her boyfriend dropped the man off next to the door and threw a wave without looking back. She remained silent as he made his way back to his stool and sat back down like nothing had happened, already motioning for Kid to refill his empty glass of whiskey. The bartender blinked, looking Maka's way before conceding and giving the man his drink. They both waited for him to take a shot of his liquor, before asking the inevitable question.

"Exactly what just happened?" Maka prodded in fascination, sticking her face close to his. "Did you hit him or anything?"

Soul looked at her and shrugged. "The dude was shit-faced, I'm pretty sure he didn't know what he was doing."

Kid's eyes widened. "So, you just let the man go like that? Not the usual punch to the face or stomach?"

"I gave him twenty bucks for a cab, and told him to get the fuck out." the red eyed man growled.

Maka was taken aback, entirely expecting for her boyfriend to go on a warpath. The shock must have been pretty obvious across her face too, because the look on his was a mixture of amusement and confusion. She didn't really know what to say, leading her to become helpless in Soul's arm as it snaked across her shoulders and pulled her into his grasp. They found themselves sitting together, backs to the dance floor, as Kid stood behind his counter and smiled. Arms folded across his chest, the bartender watched them for a moment before walking away to tend to his other customers.

In reality, Maka had to get back to work as well. Though, thankfully, her co-workers were more than happy to pick up the slack as she took just a few more minutes to sit down and enjoy Soul's company. Resting her head on his shoulder, the waitress stared absently at the bar counter as Soul took another sip of his drink. Both thinking about how out of character it was for him to act so forgiving, they smiled to themselves as the beats and music of Black Star filled their ears. All the while, Soul couldn't help but think to himself just how lucky that drunk bastard actually was.

If it were any other night, and if he was just a little less plastered, he would've had the fucker's ass on a silver platter.

But, Soul figured, the guy just needed some help. And considering all the things that Maka had done for him, sparing one poor sap was probably the least he could do for her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. -<strong>_almost forgot lol_

I can say without a doubt that the thought of having your girlfriend hit on is blood boiling in its own right, let alone if someone tries to touch her.

Some might mistake this as being overprotective, but at least for me, I can totally relate to Soul wanting to clobber any guy who comes his way. It's not so bad anyway, at least he didn't beat that guy up! :P


End file.
